


The Last Human in Equestria

by XxSkullCandyxX



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Disaster, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror, Magic, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkullCandyxX/pseuds/XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: After a biological warfare, humans have extinct and Equestria was born. In the ruins of L.A., there's one human left in the land of Equestria. As the last human, a man named Morgan Neville must survive everyday in his loneliness lifestyle to avoid any danger awaits him. Even if those danger involves magic colorful ponies trying to kill him to erase mankind's mistake from the past.





	1. Another Afternoon in Los Angeles

There was only hollowness and silence at Los Angeles with the sun shining bright at the afternoon sky. The streets were filled with trash, and there were roots of green plants and trees; parked cars were covered in dust and also roots besides streets and parking lots; houses and buildings were destroyed and covered with roots as well; and corpses and skeletons of human beings around the city.

Among the old deserted city, there was a movement patrolling through downtown. In the streets, there's a red convertible driving through the streets.

Within the car, there was a man on his late 20's, with a white suit, blue collar button shirt, black socks, brown shoes, and sunglasses on his face. The man had short brown hair, brown skin, a short beard, and a thin body. The windows opened for the wind to blow in his face and the sun shined on his face and on the car (in which wasn't dusty like the other cars).

The man then grabbed a radio tape and inserted it into the radio in his car. As he did, there was a song of smooth jazz playing while he continued driving calmly. The horn in the song sounded magnificent through his ears as he moved his head enjoying the sound of jazz.

The song echoed throughout the city as the song was loud enough to overcome the silence of the city. Everywhere he goes, the song would echo throughout the areas from the opened windows on the convertible and the song playing loudly, yet smoothly in the car.

The man was driving straight on Beverly Boulevard, in which the street was covered with roots, but it wasn't bumpy for the car to drive on. He looked around the area near the street as he drove through. He then turned his head back to the road to continue driving through Los Angeles.

As he looked at some of the houses and apartments that are still standing, he then automatically stopped the red convertible right in front of the Bradbury Building. The building was still standing even though it's covered in roots just like about everything else in Los Angeles.

He then pulled out an AK-47 in his hands and began shooting the building windows through the car door window.

As he was shooting at the windows, there was a dark shadow passing through the windows of the building the man was shooting at. The man was in fury as he kept shooting the windows until the dark shadow was gone out of sight. He lowered his weapon and then placed it on the passenger seat.

He then began to drive again as he changed the smooth jazz radio tape to Marvin Gaye's "Greatest Hits" Album beginning to play the song "Got to Give it Up."

* * *

  **Marvin Gaye - Got To Give It Up Lyrics | MetroLyrics:**

  
_I used to go out to parties_  
And stand around  
'cause I was too nervous  
To really get down  
But my body yearned to be free  
I got up on the floor and thought  
Somebody could choose me  
No more standin' there beside the walls  
I done got myself together baby  
And now I'm havin' a ball  
As long as you're groovin'  
There's always a chance  
Somebody watches  
Might wanna make romance  
Move your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
To the groove and feel alright  
Everybody's groovin' on like a fool  
But if you see me spread out and let me in  
Baby just party high and low  
Let me step into your erotic zone  
Move it up  
Turn it 'round  
Ooo Shake it down  
OOWWWW  
You can love me when you want to babe  
This is such a groovy party baby  
We're here face to face  
Everybody's swingin'  
This is such a groovy place  
All the young ladies are so fine!  
You're movin your body easy with no doubts  
I know what you thinkin' baby  
You wanna turn me out  
Think I'm gonna let you do it babe  
Keep on dancin'  
You got to get it  
Got to give it up

* * *

While listening to the song, he then turned to Main Street to go somewhere he was planning to go. He was looking over the street as he saw some corpses besides the streets and some corpses on rooftops of buildings.

As he continued to drive through the street, he then stopped at Lincoln Park between two dusty cars that are also covered within roots. He got out of the convertible with his machine gun wrapped on his shoulder, and he closed the door while he locked the car. He put the alarm with his key operator on the car and began walking to the park.

As he was walking through the park, there was a lake that was covered in green moss and there were some corpses of human beings scattered around the park. The man continues to stare at the dead bodies of his own kind as he was walking past the lake and heading towards the small hills.

In his surroundings, it looks more like a forest instead of a park, what with all the roots of plants and trees covering up the skate area, the playgrounds, and even the sidewalks throughout the park.

The man continued to walk slowly on the park with his machine gun steady in his arms.

He then walked up the hill sides as he still had his gun steady and began to approach slowly with his gun ready. In that moment, he saw a deer eating berries on a bush.

He crouched down on his knees to aim the AK-47 at the deer. The human was hungry for meat now as his fingers were close to presses the trigger.

However, in the blink of an eye, just as he was about to pull the trigger, the deer was suddenly pounced on...by wolves made of wood. They are known as Timberwolves.

It seemed that the man was denied his meal, but, instead of walking away, he decided he was not going to allow these wolves to mess up his hunt and steal his food. So, he began to shoot at them.

"Get back! That's my prey! I found it first!" shouted the man.

He stopped shooting at the Timberwolves, but was still aiming at them.

The wolves began to growl as they were showing their fangs at the human. They became aware that he was fighting for the food. There were only three wooden Timberwolves with sharp teeth and claws, and green glowing eyes; and they were all looking at a human with an AK-47.

The three Timberwolves then began to back up as the human walked towards the wounded deer that was still alive and bleeding. As one of the packs was going to get the deer quickly, the human quickly shot the deer in the head for the wolf to avoid it.

"I saw you there! Don't try to think you can outsmart me. I have an AK-47, and I'm not afraid to use it!" said the angry human as he was showing the Timberwolves his gun.  
His gun was still aimed at them.

The wooden wolves then retreated after a minute or two as the human wrapped his gun beside him, and began to drag the dead deer to his car. When he was dragging the deer's body, the Timberwolves then ran towards the deer and the human. The first of the Timberwolves jumped on the human as the other wooden wolves were going for the deer.

The human dropped his gun on the left as the timberwolf was attacking him. The wolf was going for the human's rib-cage with its fangs, but the human has enough strength to push it off him. When he did, he quickly got his AK-47 and started shooting the wooden wolf on top of him. The timberwolf was now torn up from the bullet holes as it was dripping tree saps everywhere on its body. Then, it collapsed on the ground.

As he killed one of the Timberwolves, he saw the rest of them, dragging the body of the dead deer away when they were retreating. The human was about to shoot them too, but unfortunately, he had to reload his gun. The only thing he could do is staring at where the Timberwolves retreated with the dead deer.

"Fine! Take it! Consider it a gift!" he shouted at the wolves.

When they were finally out of his sight, he began to reload his AK-47.

He then looked at his golden watch and looked at the sky. From that, he realized that it's 6:45 p.m.

The sun was going down and the moon was going up. He knew what it means and he begins to run to his car.

'Oh no!' he thought to himself, "It's almost dark now. They'll be coming soon."

After much running through the park, he shut the alarm off and unlocked the car door with his key operator. He went in his car as he placed the gun on the passenger seat and himself on the driver seat. He then turned on his Convertible with his keys as the song he wasn't finished hearing continued to play.

He was about to drive away from the park, until he heard something. It sounded like a phone ringing through his ears.

He looked around to see where it was coming from. He saw that the ringing was coming from a pay-phone not far from his convertible. Then he heard more phones ringing throughout the city of Los Angeles.

His curiosity peaked; he got out of his car. He kept looking at the pay-phone as he was walking towards it. He then stopped right at the middle of the street, grabbed his head with his eyes close hard, and fell to his knees on the street in frustration.

"There's no phone ringing, damn it!” he shouted in frustration as he opens his eyes and the ringing of phones through the city stops, "There's no phone ringing."

He then got up and walk towards his convertible again. He got in the started car, and he began to drive off to avoid the night rising before him.


	2. Make it Back Safe and Sound

Constantly drifting and turning, the man was driving quickly as the sun was slowly going down and the moon was slowly rising up. He was driving through many streets, rushing for his sake.

Continuing to drive, there was a police street barricade blocking the street of Union Avenue. He then crashed through the barricade, pieces flying everywhere on the red convertible. It caused the man to stop on his trail. After crashing it though, the man began to turn around his car to continue to his destination.

The man was now driving through Culver City as he was now driving through Culver Boulevard with complete silence. Culver City was no different with the small city being deserted, roots taking over the space of the city, and corpses scattered throughout the city. Markets, restaurants, and houses of the city were still standing and covered by roots, yet they're outdated with windows broken and walls damaged.

From there, as he slows down his vehicle with his headlights on, there was a fortified apartment up ahead. It was about three stories high, with the windows and doors being boarded up by metal, a garage with needles attached on the edges, lights and barbed wire attached on the roof, and a Parabellum machine gun with sandbags attached on the balcony of the third floor. There were black bars with sharpen tips around the apartment with a large foundation in front of it. The color was light gray as it didn't have many roots covering it and was standing strongly, unlike the rest of the apartments and houses throughout the city.

It became cold and windy as the moon was high in the sky full of stars. The sound of chirping was the only sound the man heard on this nightfall. He looked around his neighborhood with his gun prepared for anything that might come out in the night. There was no sight of anything, but he was still gripping his gun on his right hand. With the coast being clear, the man opens the glove box in his car, in which he got a remote control for a garage.

"This looks like another close call for Morgan Neville," said the man named Morgan as he points the remote to the garage.

He presses the middle button, and the garage door began to open slowly with Morgan ready to drive in.

"And I thought I wasn't going to make it on time."

As the garage door was fully open, a sudden light began to shine in front of his convertible with the colors of orange and yellow. Morgan was blinded. He had to use his hands to cover his eyes in order to prevent the light from keeping him from seeing. As this was happening, he felt something grabbing him through the car door.

Morgan got pulled out of his convertible from a figure wearing purple and black armor on its body, a Greek like helmet, and holding a torch with orange and yellow flames on it. The human was on the concrete floor to take one good look at this figure before realizing who it was.

The figure was a four legged creature with the color of grey-brown fur, purple bats wings beside on their armor, a purple tail, big snakes eyes with yellow pupils, has hooves holding the torch instead of hands, and looks like it has a height that goes up to the man's chin.  
It was a pony. A royal night guard who was under the command of one of its rulers.

"Oh great, you Bat Pony Guards got me," said Morgan with his mood being sarcastic towards the royal guard.

"Now when will you creatures learn to leave me alone!" he shouted with anger.

After he said that, he kicked the royal guard on the face, causing it to fall and the helmet to come off. The man got up with the height of 6'0" feet tall as he opens the door to get in, but the pony guard got him by the ankles.

"There's no way you're escaping this time, human!" said the apparently purple manned male royal guard.

As the pony held on to him, his nose was bleeding red. But that didn't stop him from letting go.

"We will capture you and get you for the crimes your species brought once onto this world!"

"You know, I have had enough of you," said Morgan with disgust as he reached for his AK-47.

He pulls out his gun out of the car and aims it to the guard's head.

"I would kill you for what your species brought once to my world! Invading it for territorial expansion! Killing the innocent in the process! Then you dare tell me what my kind caused when you ponies took over to change us into one of you! Why you little..."

Preparing to fire from his machine gun, he heard something on top of his convertible as there were steps going towards the right of the car. Morgan then moved the gun towards his right to wait for whatever was going to appear on his right.

At that moment, another bat pony guard appeared with a spear in its hooves, but Morgan began to shoot the pony. The guard got wounded with eight bullet holes through his armor and on its chest, and was on the ground with its blood splattered on the wall.

Morgan then aimed the gun at the first guard that was on his ankle and only fired one bullet aimed at the head. He then kicked the dead royal guard out as he closed the car door and began to drive to his garage through the fire. Entering from his garage, there were three bat pony royal guards that were entering the garage as well. Morgan got out of his car and began to shoot his AK-47 at the galloping quadrupeds.

They all groaned in pain as they all got shot in the chest. Blood splattered on the walls as the guards lean on them with their last dying breath. Morgan then grabbed the remote out of his car and presses the button. The garage door began to close as he only saw the flames beginning to die down, and more royal night guards standing in front of his garage door.

Morgan turns around to see his convertible on fire at the bumper. He quickly ran towards the fire extinguisher on the wall with his gun beside him. He took it out and ran towards the bumper of his car to use the fire extinguisher. The fire was dying, Morgan put out the fire. He placed the fire extinguisher on the wall and walked towards his convertible. He grabbed his keys and turned off the car.

Looking around the garage, it was a large with the walls colored light brown, boxes piled on each other everywhere, different brands of cars parked on the walls, and there was a metal bar cage near the garage door on the left.

Morgan then walked towards the cage which apparently consisted of three locks on the door. Using the key next to his car key, he began to unlock the door.

With the three locks unlocked, he then opens the door, seeing a generator function well. Morgan walked towards the generator and kneels down to see the monitor of the generator. He switches it. The monitor turns on to measure the number eight from a scale from 0-10, which was good enough for Morgan to begin flipping the switches on.

Outside, the lights turned on bright for the royal night guard ponies to be blinded and the foundation beginning to pour water. The night guards backed away from the lights that were exposed out of the darkness of the night.

Back inside, Morgan giggled in victory as he was heading towards an elevator on his right at the corner of the garage. The metal elevator doors are slid open wide, and Morgan enters it with his gun on his shoulder. He then reached his hand with his index finger out to a button that had a tag labeled M.N.R.

When he pressed the button, the elevator door closed as it begins to bring him up. Morgan lay on the elevator walls while he was reloading his AK-47 with a new ammo clip. As he finally put in the new ammo clip on his gun, he closed his eyes as he was relaxing from what just happened tonight.

After relaxing, he was beginning to remember the impact where every country of the world discovered a new land. Memories of each country deciding what to do with the new land they found that was full of ponies in the land somewhere around the world.

* * *

**News Reports from 2016:**

_Date: April 6, 2016_  
Time: 3:53 p.m.  
Resource: Fox 11 News

There was a man in his mid-40's who was reporting for Fox 11 news with cameras recording the report. The reporter had white-pinkish skin with blonde long hair, glasses on his face, blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue suit with a white button shirt and a red tie tied around the collar of his button shirt.

_"This is Johnny Stein with news about a new land that's been discovered at least two weeks ago. There have been signs of living creatures classified as ponies in the discovered land. There have been witnesses from Navy Seals seeing flying ponies flying by them. It might sound ridiculous, but I believe this might be more amazing, more unbelievable, and more fantastic than anything I have ever seen."_

* * *

_Date: April 23, 2016_  
Time: 2:47 p.m.  
Resource: CNN News

There was another reporter in his late 30's with brown short hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a light blue suit with a white button shirt and a blue tie tied around the collar of his button shirt. The reporter was reporting the same topic for CNN News with further details as the cameras were recording for people watching on television.

_"This is Ben Matthias with another report on CNN News. Countries all over the world are now talking about the new land from near the coast of the Pacific and the Caribbean, in which nobody has discovered it before. President Obama is having a conference with other presidents, leaders, and dictators to discuss what they are going to do with the new area as this land have signs of living creatures without being its own place or country. This may bring us good faith to see what's in this new land."_

* * *

_Date: May 5, 2016_  
Time: 4:05 p.m.  
Resource: ABC News

There was another report from a man who looks like his late 20's with brown short hair, brown skin, brown eyes, and wearing a light brown suit with a white button shirt and a tie tied around the collar of his button shirt. This reporter was reporting a very special moment for America to never forget.

_"This is Ryan Phillips from ABC News. President Obama has sent soldiers to visit the new land to search through the living creatures’ habitat. From the military's point of view, they are breath taken from the search seeing many creatures that are ponies, unicorns, and pegasi who could talk and have a way to live as a society. Even President Obama has received a letter from the leader who actually controls the land. The leader wrote to the president saying, "It's an honor to have your species visit our small land: Equestria. We would like to give you a welcome to our land and we would like to visit your land as well." Well it looks we are going to meet these smart and intelligent ponies. This could be a sign of joining two different societies for the greater cost."_

* * *

From the memories of those reports, Morgan began to remember the explosions of bombs through Iraq from the time the United States was battling that country, Iraqi soldiers shooting their guns to the American soldiers as the American soldiers were shootings their guns to them, 9/11 happening from New York, and aircrafts beginning to release bombs and smokes of chemical spreading through both countries.

After the two countries were attacked with the chemical weapons, it began to spread like wildfire to the whole world. It was dreadful for people to suffer the biological warfare from their moments on Earth.

From that, he began to see himself in his mid-20's, with his wife, and their 5 year old daughter running away through the city of Los Angeles with some people running for their life from the gas release from the war between the U.S. and Iraq. His daughter was holding on his neck, crying in fear as he and his wife were trying to comfort her. People behind them were beginning to grab hold of their necks and drop dead from the airborne chemical.  
In time, he felt the earth moving like an earthquake when he was continually watching his own nightmares.

"Now it's time to face your real fears, human," said a voice that was strict and humble in his nightmare memory as it began to fade away. "FACE YOUR FEARS!"

He wasn't clear as to how that memory looks as he opened his eyes, the elevator reaching upon his destination as he did. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily from being tired, sleeping, and seeing his memories. He was also surprised by the voice that was in his memory.

"Huh, I don't remember someone telling me to face my fears?" said Morgan in confusion and sleep-like behavior. "Maybe I'm just getting too tired. I can't wait to play chess with Caesar. I hope he doesn't cheat this time."

He continued to rub his eyes to feel tired from being the last of his kind, and trying to living every moment of his life. He also stretched with his gun on his shoulders as the elevator doors began to open for Morgan to get out of the elevator.

 


	3. The Humans Destroyed the World

Morgan step off the elevator to take a view of the room he was living in. The room is colored in brown gold and brown stripes marvel wall, the floor is carpet of red, and there were a lot of items on the room. There was boxes stacked against every wall, priceless paintings like Blue Boy hanged on the first wall near the balcony door, a large T.V. on the second wall with buttons besides it, and there was thin white curtains on the two windows on the room at the fourth wall and the balcony door. He also has a wooden shelves on next to the third wall near the door of his bedroom that was full of iconic items such as a red electric guitar with the signature under the bridges from the American singer and guitarist Prince at the top shelf with a glass case containing the white shimmering glove of Michael Jackson and an picture of himself in a navy blue suit with President Obama wearing a black suit on his left and Michelle Obama wearing a red professional dress on his right. Each individual smiled in joy when the picture was taken from 2016. At the middle shelf, there was a samurai sword with a black case that has a golden dragon on the side of it, a case with a golden pistol in it, and a diploma of a master’s degree of science. At the bottom shelf, it's actually the largest one than any of the shelves, for there was a collection of automatic weapons lined up facing up. Each weapon was being held by a short opening from a board attached.  
  
At the middle of the room, there's a small wooden table at the center of the living room. At the small table, there are two wooden chairs against the table, facing each other with a status with arms in one of them. The status looks like Julius Caesar with brown china skin, a brown sheriff hat on top of its head, sunglasses on its face, and a royal king cape attach on the neck and on its back. The status only face down on the table as there's a chess board with the chess pieces ready to be play.  
  
Morgan walked towards the center of the living on the right to be near the table. He began to pull off his dress shirt and his long sleeve collar shirt off with sweat running on his body, revealing his six-pack, his muscular chest, and his traps. His arms are a bit muscular only from the biceps and triceps. As he was holding his shirts, he only stares at the status of Julius Caesar with exhaustion on his face.  
  
"Hi there Caesar, have you move any of the pieces?" he asked to the status, which the status was only in silence.  
  
Morgan looked at the chessboard to check if Caesar hasn't cheated this time. "Well then, it looks like you didn't cheat again; another day, another dollar."  
  
He placed his clothing on the spine of the chair, for he pulled it away from the table to sit on it. He pulled himself against the table for him to face the status. He notices the status only face down. He reaches his hands on the status' head, just to have it make eye contain with him. He smiled to get his only friend in the game of good fashion chess. As Morgan was going to begin the game, he remembered something.  
  
"Oh shoot! I almost forgot to put my favorite music on for this chess game," said Morgan in excitement to push him against the table so that he could stand up. "Why didn't you tell me I needed to put my music on when we begin our game Caesar?! You need to remember what we need to do in our chess games."  
  
He walked towards the second wall with the television set on the wall. He then began to press the on button to turn on the T.V. He went through a selection of lists on his television before he got to the music list. He looked at the music list, trying to figure out what type of music he should put as. He's a big fan of music of any kind, well except for rap music. In his mind, he wanted to put other classic soul qualities, so he looked through the music’s list of soul qualities.  
  
Before he selected what music he wanted to put, he began to hear commotions outside of his apartment. The sounds of the royal guards and one of the princesses just laughing like sinister made Morgan uncomfortable. The human walked towards the balcony door. He began to unlock the door and pushed the curtains away. The door opened with Morgan walking out shirtless with his anger being held back inside of him upon the ponies. He was holding on the rail of the balcony, moving his head sideways in disapproval.  
  
Staring out of the streets of roots and trash, he saw fire being lit up. Every fire throughout the streets was burning clothing, paintings, books, food, and evening tools every human once used. Morgan felt anger still upon him, for the royal pony guards were trying to get rid of human remains to destroy the history of humans as well. He took a breather to try ignoring their nonsense.  
  
"Hey Caesar, take a look of this," said Morgan as he looked at the status of Julius Caesar. "That's right; you can't take a look at this. It would be a nightmare for you. Those ponies are burning every painting, every book, everything humans made. Those poor bastards don't evening remember how they used to be humans themselves." He took another breath before looking at the status again. "Did you know that they almost got me? Oh yes, they almost got me."  
  
He walked back inside without closing the balcony door behind him. He still heard the laugh of the ponies getting into his mind. He was now really bothered; now screaming in rage just trying to have his mind not get consumed by the laughter of the ponies. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head. Shaking in fear he has suffered way too long.  
  
" _Neville!_ " said a voice that sounds demanding.  
  
The voice mocks his name in a way Morgan was feeling spooked.  
  
" _Neville!_ "  
  
He put his hands beside him and stands up with shock and panic to hear the voice.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone damn it?" he whispers  
  
Back outside on the streets, every royal guards of Luna was cheering as they watch the materials of mankind being burn. They cheer in glance as each of them was laughing and continue to throw human remain items in the flames. With every guards were making much destruction, a large figure in black clothing was walking through the guards, for it was staring at the apartment Morgan is living in. Her eyes are too full of rage, seeing the human close the balcony doors and put the curtains at the door to block its view. Behind the large figure, there was another large figure with a black clothing on too, yet it appears to be short than the first.  
  
"Sister, I have felt the present of the human in the dream whelm. It appears to have nightmares," said the voice of the second large figure as it removes the black clothing on it.

The figure was a navy-blue alicorn with a mane that looked just like the night itself, and a large cutie mark showing a white moon in a black background.  
  
This figure was none other than Princess Luna. "I presume I'm one hoof away from finding its weakness. Tis the weakness that could bring him down to justice of many others that once fallen in that creature's sanity."  
  
"Good Luna," said the figure in front of Luna as the figure also removed the black clothing off it.  
  
This figure was a white "pure-blood" alicorn with pale blue, magenta, pale green and pale violet, and a large cutie mark of the sun itself.  
  
This figure was none other than Princess Celestia. "This will finally give us one step closer to Neville. He has killed many ponies in Equestrian history. Just trying to reverse what happened to his kind. There's no way he will succeed trying to reverse the conversion as well, but he'll never understand that he can't bring back what was lost."  
  
"Tia, I understand this could be another acceptation of the human's weakness, but I tried to see him up there while we're rotting down here. We're Princesses of Equestria, and this is part of our land! This creature has disrespect our land and kill many citizens of Equestria! We need to bring him oath to..."  
  
"Calm down Luna, we will bring being oath to his crimes with punishment," said Celestia as she put her hoof on Luna's shoulder.  
  
"But we're not going to bring down yet! No, we will wait for his insanity to get the best of him. He will come down like the others before him, but he won't live not with his guns, not with his gadget, not with his tools, and not with his vehicle. He once reminds the creatures before us. Their hatred has destroyed the world it once. The humans destroyed the world."

* * *

 _Date: June 5, 2016_  
Time: 2:45 p.m.  
Resource: CNN News  
  
"This is Ben Matthias with tragic news. The war between the U.S. and Iraq has been more aggressive since the day we visited the new land. From this, the two countries have claimed to use biological weapons against each other. To be safe, the president has released warnings in every states and cities to stay in their homes. I repeat; every citizen must stay in their homes!"

* * *

The war between the United States and Iraq was far more painful and fearing than any wars in the history. Everybody believed it was another World War 3. Each nation was neutral every time both countries want to make an alliance. So it was the war that started the Iraqi to use biological weapons. They created weapons to be able to kill the Americans, but the United States did use their own biological weapons. So in a warfare, both countries use biological weapons.  
  
When the chemicals were release in Los Angeles, every citizen began to run away, just trying to escape the chemicals heading towards them. Sirens were throughout the city like a nightmare starting to become the end. If anybody was contact by the biological weapons, they will face three signs before death.  
  
The first sign involves headaches, high blood pressure, and increase of body temperature. The second sign involves the enlistment of the throat, fevers, and strokes. If any victims have face these two phase, then the last sign will be heart failure, lung dysfunction, or simply death.  
  
Unfortunately, as televisions and radios were on to announce the report; the citizens at downtown Los Angeles were already contact by the gas of chemicals, in which they're dead. Shock and stun upon their dead faces. The bodies were in the streets, places, cars, and evening the safety and comfort of their homes. There was no sign of life in downtown Los Angeles.  
  
Away from downtown, Morgan, his wife, and their 5 year old daughter just running through the streets of uptown Los Angeles as they were heading for their house. The house was a second floor white house with a red front door, dark blue roof, and gray porch. The three individual enter the house with different clothing on their mouths and noses to prevent them from the biological weapon sweeping through the nation.  
  
"Morgan, what are we going to do?!" asked his wife in panic as she knee down and hug her daughter. The wife was mid 20's with brown sweaty skin, brown messy hair, and brown eyes full of tears that were staring at him. She was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a red T-shirt, and a light brown coat. "We need to get out of here! We can't just here!"  
  
"Then what are we going to do Natalie!" he shouted at his wife as he was both panicking and worrying. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black sweater on him. "There's nowhere to go now! We need to stay here and get away from the gas coming here."  
  
The daughter look out one of the front window, noticing the gas is coming towards their house. She was about 3'6" tall with short brown hair like Dora's, brown soft skin, and brown eyes with glasses on. Her clothing was a navy blue skirt, navy blue shoes, and a white collar shirt as a school uniform. Her eyes were watering too, seeing things a young girl won't see in her age.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Morgan looked at the window his daughter was looking at. He noticed the air of the chemicals was getting close to them as they have no time left. He headed towards the side of the stairs on the right as there was a metal door on it. He begins to press the numbers on the buttons beside door. Natalie and the daughter looked at Morgan trying to open the metal door beside the staircase.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked with confusion as Morgan finally opens the door wide. She stood up and walk towards her husband. "That's your study room. We can't get in there."  
  
"Don't worry honey; this is the only room that's actual gas proof. If we go in here, we could be safe," said Morgan as he places both hands on Natalie's shoulders. "This could be our only hope to survive this."

He looks at his wife down to her soul before she took the daughter's hand to head in Morgan's studies room. He too went in the room as he close the door behind and it locks itself. The gas enters his house like fog going through a city. It was spreading through the house. It even went through the stairs and the rooms on the top floor. The gas try to go through the metal door too, but it didn't succeed.  
  
The room was full of books on the top of the room on a shelf on every wall, test tubes on a table being held by machinery, and a microscope looking through the blue substances in the test tunes. Another table was clear with no items on it. Besides the walls and under the shelf, there metal shelves holding jars of pieces of dead animals, graduated cylinders, test tube cleaners, written files, Bunsen burners, and medications on the second and third wall. On the fourth wall, there was posters of cells, body structures, and other compounds of science with a white short fridge and a metal drawer at the bottom.  
  
The wife and the daughter never had seen how Morgan works on his studies, for she has never set foot in here. The wife smile at Morgan, yet the daughter smile and giggle at the site of her father being a mad scientist.  
  
"Wow dad is this you do in your job?" asked the gleeful daughter as Morgan nodded in response. "This is so amazing! I like to be like you one day."  
  
"Now just hold on their Kim, we need to stay here for quite a long time before you get to get out and I can teach how to be like me," he said with a smile as the scientist knee down and hugged his daughter, with his wife giggling behind him. "We might stay here long before the biological weapons are out of the air. So don't open the door unless I say it."  
  
Kim only nodded to her dad with a smile still on her face. She wipes the tears off her eyes before looking at the items her father has around the room. Natalie walk towards Morgan with a concern face that makes Morgan took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"I didn't know this war was getting out of hands," he whispered to Natalie. "I was just working on a way to cure aids before the president called me to give me a permission to go to the place they found. I told him I was busy before he hangs up, yet the news says Iraq went to the land as well and begin..."  
  
He was cut off when he places his fingers on his on his eyelids. He shifts away before he continues to speak with his wife still behind him.  
  
"They killed most of the soldiers and the newly life forms in the new land. It was the worst thing I ever heard before the U.S. declares a war. Now we're might be the only survivors in Los Angeles."  
  
Morgan turns to his wife with tears running down his cheeks. Natalie walks towards him face to face, only to wrap her arms around his body. He hugged back his wife as Kim walked towards her parents and wrap her arms on their waist. He took heavy breath with his family to be safe from the biological weapons throughout the city. It was in a moment of silence to be with the ones he loved, a bit too silent from this time.  
  
"The sirens stopped," spoke Morgan softly as they lifted their heads up, not hearing the sirens cause for the emergence of the chemicals going through the city and the rest of the country. "Why has the sirens stopped? This biological chemical should have last at least about six hours. How could it just end at an hour when it was release?"  
  
As questions were in filling his mind, the metal door was beginning to shift slowly. Morgan placed his wife and daughter behind before two people in hazmat suits enter his studies room. They held M16's, only to know they're soldiers.  
  
"Are you Morgan Neville?" asked one of the soldiers with the gun holding towards him.  
Morgan nodded in response. "The president wants to speak to you."  
The soldier holds a phone in his hands. Morgan walks towards the soldier to reach the phone. With the phone in his hands, he raises it to the side of his head where his ears are.  
  
"Morgan, this is Obama," said the voice in the phone. "I want you to know that the rest of the Congress and government are protecting safe in the bunker as well as my family. We heard that the sirens has stopped when Iraq strike their biological weapons at us. Is everything okay from where you're at?"  
  
Morgan only breathed heavily before he responds to the president.  
  
"Mr. President, my family and I are okay, for we were protected in my studies room. Sadly, I believe the rest of Los Angeles didn't make it. But I got to tell you this, the air is actually breathable. You're soldiers opened my studies room when the time of the gas might be still in the house, but it's actually clear air."  
  
"What! We could take this off?" asked another soldier in the hazmat suit. "This suit is actually killing me."  
  
Morgan nodded to the soldiers, in which they begin to take off the gas masks. "But what I'm confused about this president, is that the chemicals must be in the air at least six hours. The time the biological weapon was release was about an hour. Do you have any idea how that might be?"  
  
Before he could hear Obama response, the phone suddenly turned off. Morgan looked at the phone, only to be destroyed in his hands. Lucky he wasn't harm, yet Kim screamed in fear, Natalie was in worry, and the two soldiers became alerted. Morgan then heard something spreading in the sky. He begins to walk through the metal door, wanting to go outside and take a look what's causing Morgan to hear something. He walks through to the front door, walk off the porch, and look at the sky.  
  
The soldiers and his family follow him to see what he was doing walking away with just vigor. When they went to the front yard, they saw Morgan down on the grass with his knees and looking at the sky. They were about to ask him a question, but when they look up, there saw what Morgan was seeing.  
  
Above the skies, there were colors of rainbow spreading out the skies like an explosion of a bomb fill in colors. Morgan look at the city, in which he was in shock in see human bodies lying dead everywhere. He walks close to the middle of the street, looking through the city he lived. He then looks back at the skies, realizing two things in his mind.  
  
"We just destroyed the world. Mankind just killed each other just for something we found, and now I see myself and my family alone seeing colors of rainbows spreading out of the skies, Maybe that's how the chemicals has stop in a suddenly time, just maybe."

* * *

Celestia only stared at the humans resources burning among the flames. Her eyes reflections the bright color of the fire before she look at the apartment Morgan now lives. She walk close to the apartment with anger that foreshadows flames she seen burning.  
  
"My ponies, we will seek the day or night to capture the humans for his crimes, his past, and his insanity! Judgment Day will come to him in no time before he will try any of his tricks or skills to keep us away from him. Now we must head to Canterlot to info the Elements of Harmony tomorrow morning to finally begin down Neville," said Celestia before she and Luna disappear into thin air, and the royal guards of Luna begin to fly away into the night skies.  
  
When the coast was clear, Morgan was watching them through the roof top still shirtless. He was drinking a cup of alcohol and sitting on a wooden chair, just watching Luna's guards leaving out of his site. He then pulled out a sniper rifle with a red scope and places it on his shoulders. He places his gun on a wooden table that was at the roof. He took deep breath, aiming at one of the five guards flying away from 50 meters. He only calms his body down to set in hunting motion. From that, he put his index finger on the trigger. He breathes slowly and calm, his heart beat quickly to get the right aiming towards the royal guards.  
  
**BLAM!**  
  
He continued to look through the red scope, only to see one of the guards falling down. That gave him a sign that he got one of them. He saw the other guards trying to help the shot-down guard, but Morgan continue to shoot at them to make them fly away. Just as he predicted, the other guards left the wound guard falling to the guard.  
  
"That's one point for Neville, zero points for ponies," said Morgan as he was reloading and stood up. "If I could get that guard at once, I might continue my experiment." He then begins to walk away with his car keys in one hand and his sniper rifle in the other hand. "I got to bring back humanity."

 


	4. The Experiment

The red Convertible that belongs to the human was driving through the city's ruins among the night. The sky was dark, the stars were up, and the moonlight was shinier than the sunlight. The car was patrolling the streets in a search for something around the city earlier. The lights of the car was also shining through the streets as well, making it look like a search and hunt. The human kept making every turn through the city as he was looking for something special.

Morgan was in the car driving his way in the direction he saw the night guard fall. The man was wearing only a white shirt to try to find the thing he shot down. He wants to capture it as possible for him to contain it and experiment on it. He always has experiments on the ponies to find a way to change back the conversions that happened three years ago. He could remember hearing screams of terrified people trying to get away from the ponies that took peace with them after 5 months from the gas attack from Iraq.

"I can't get those memories out of my head!" Morgan shouted viciously as he begins to grab the driver's wheel hard. "We try to help them from the incident with the Iraqi, and then they stab us in the back! Well how friend are they to do that and took us over!"

He then felt the memories taking over him in his mind, so he begin to see the streets different, the city different, and the day different. In his view, he was witnessing a memory, for the city was not cover in trash or roots of trees and plants. No, this was the city three years ago. The day was clear, and everything seems fine, until he saw a male human talking with a male pony on the sidewalk. The two seems mad as both were pushing each other off. In an instant, the pony that seems to be a unicorn blast the human being to a car, where his body made an impact for the human to be weak to get back up.

After that, his view change to another memory, where there was ponies changing humans. He stopped his car and got out to take a view outside. The sky was dark, but the fire burning up the buildings and different type of marketing created an orange and yellow light shining through the city of Culver. As he continues looking around, he then saw another human that's also a male crawling towards the scientist. Morgan didn't know what to do for the poor fellow human, but his trace of thoughts stop as he begin to see the human's hands to form to hooves.

The affected human crawl to his legs and climb up to face Morgan face to face with horror in his eyes. "Please, h-help me sir! Don't you see I'm changing to...?"

The guy stopped speaking as his face too begins to metamorphose to the ponies. The male was forming to a white earth pony with a check mark as the cutie mark. "Oh my Celestia, this feels amazing! Dear human, you must join Celestia to have a happy life as a pony that you never got as a human. I feel like I'm born again!"

"Yeah, and then you're going to feel like you're going to die again!" Morgan shouted in anger before he push it and pull out a Magnum gun at the white earth pony before pulling the trigger.

Morgan heard the gun fire the single bullet he shot out. He thought he felt blood splattered on his face, but when he blinked, everything was back to normal. It was still night, and the city was still covered in roots. The headlights of his car were shining on him since he was in front of the car with the Magnum in his hands. Morgan looks around him to check if anything or anypony was following him. There was nothing following him, so he begins to walk back.

When he looks down while walking, he notices a blood trait was there. He follows where the blood trait led to, for it looks like that Bat guard landed here a while ago. He still look at the blood trait before he notice he see the trait end at the door of what seems to be an old Trader Joe's grocery store. From that, he had a grin in his face and chuckled at the royal guards hiding place.

"Well, if you're going to play hide and seek with me, then ready or not, here I come!" he shouted as he steady the Magnum to get ready to go.

The man enters the store quietly, felling the roots and shattered glass on the floor. Seeing nothing but darkness, he pull out a small silver flashlight and press the small button on it that would able to shine his view to try to find the creature he hate the most. Morgan look around the store to only witness the store items old and forgotten. He still looks around the store and fined only nothing, but then he notices on the floor the same blood trail from outside.

"Hey pony! I don't want to find you myself with my gun, so you can either come out wherever you are, or I'll find you myself," said Morgan with rage boiling up in him as he was following the trail. "Come man, or I mean pony, you don't want to do anything that could make your worst nightmare ever."

Walking to the trail, he notices the trail was now on the section where you buy bathroom products. Morgan walks quietly with the flashlight on one hand, and the Magnum on the other. He enters the bathroom products section, still seeing the products on his sides. In the moment, he looks around to see if there any sign of the Bat guard. There was not, though he did see a bathroom product that catches his eyes.

"Axes Shampoo, it will make you feel nice. Yeah, then you will also feel pathetic to try to get cheap products for attention," said Morgan before he suddenly turn around, and shoot out the Magnum.

There was a figure up in the air that jumped away from the bullet as it tries to run away, but it was unbalanced trying to move. Morgan follows it as he was close to catching it. He put his gun and flashlight on his sides and tries to get the guard. The Bat guard then tries to fly, but the human got on its back to prevent it from flying away. The Pegasus was still trying to fly, but Morgan grab it in a headlock with one of its foreleg being wrapped by his legs, and it's head being wrapped by his arms before they head to the large windows of the store. They both crash outside as Morgan still has the head lock on the guard. His clothes were now torn on small parts on his white shirt and white pants. Dirt marks was also on his clothes as well, still holding on to the Bat guard.

"I told I didn't want to find you, but you have to make it hard for the both of us," said Morgan said before pulling out his gun and the helmet of the guard. "Now I'm going to knock you out for where you're going."

The Bat guard was going to speak, only to get hit with the Magnum on the unprotected head. Morgan got up and pick up the unconscious bat-Pegasus. He walks to the back of the car with the guard on his back. He opens the trunk of the car to put the Bat guard in for the trip back him.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be busy for this night," said Morgan with a grin before getting in the car and start to drive away.

The human parked his car in the garage of the apartment, since this time there were no ponies trying to jump on him. He got out and closes the door to head to the trunk. As he reaches for the trunk, he opens it to only see the Bat guard still not awake. He got it off the trunk and put it on his back before closing the trunk of the car.

Morgan walk in the elevator and look which button his was going to press. In that moment, he begins to hear the Bat guard trying to wake up. He presses the button that has a tag labeled LAB. The button was just at the bottom of the fourth with the tag M.N.R. He waits for the elevator to reach for the room he wants to do his experiment on. It didn't take long as the elevator door opens and he step out.

The place was different than where Morgan lives, for there was a large metal stool with lab equipment, hospital beds, cabinets full of medications and medicines, and photos on one wall of the place. He set the Bat guard on one of the hospital bed, and he then bring the heart monitor and couple of medications. Morgan then begins to tie the royal guard of the night with duct-tape on each leg.

As he was done tying it, he walks to a counter with a laptop on it. He turn it on and begin to login to video logs. In each video logs, he would record himself to talk about how his life is by being the last human alive. He also records his experiments to make a way to have someone... Just someone look at this to also know the cure. His record videos in case if anybody else found out there was still a human in the world.

[ _/Video Log Begin_ ]  
[Date: 5/24/19]  
[Known Human Population: 1]

_Hello, it's me again. It's been awhile since I did a log but I have been busy. Really busy... I have now been attack by those Equestrian bastards. Luckily I got away with them trying to kill me, or they would have torture me to death for my "crimes." I don't know how long I could keep myself distance away from them. I been hiding from them, and they bother me so much I want to shoot every last one of them._

_Good news though, I final have a test subject with me to be able to continue my experiment. It's been three days that I haven't got one of the Equestrian. The subject has been shot down by me two hours ago. This is now my 24, 476 test subject, and I'll use formula 108. This is the formula which might get me a step closer to my goal._

_Another news, I heard Princess Celestia saying they might use 'The Element of Harmony.' I don't know what that is, but I need to be careful in morning. By the morning, I need to do my exercises and make sure I live a healthy lifestyle to be able to live long._

_So I hope this experiment will help me switch the conversion formula to be able to care every single human that have turn to ponies._

_This is Morgan Neville - I am 28 years old, and I'm the last human._

_I am still alive._

_[/End Video Log]  
[Data Saved]_

The human then turned the laptop off and turned his chair around so he could see the entire room. He then stood up and grabs a small camera and a lab coat on the counter, so he could start his experiment. He uses the camera to exam the body of the creature he has captured. After sometimes now, he walk to the counter to place the camera and he walk to the hospital bed to pull it in front of the camera.

As the camera could now see the experiment fully, Morgan begin to set the heart monitor on the body of the Bat guard, and he also use bandages to wrap the gun shot of his rifle from the side of the body to stop the bleed. Morgan notice the heart rate for the Pegasus was about 140-180 beeps per minute, yet a human's heart rate was between 80-120 beeps per minute. The scientist pull put a tube that contains a red liquid formula and pour it into a needle-shot. With the needle now containing the red formula, he walks to the body of the bat pony and prepare to inject it in the body.

"Test subject 24, 476 is still unconscious from the time I capture it. It appears to be male and it's one of Princess Luna guards. The formula I'm using is 108 to be able to try changing this pony guard to a human," announced the scientist before he release the formula into the bat pony.

He then check on the heart monitor of the royal guard, noticing nothing going on. He waits for the formula to take it told on the creature. The heart monitor continue to rate the regular heart beats for the Pegasus. In a few seconds, the human hear the monitor slowing down the heart rate. He checks it to be surprise, seeing the rate now to 110 beats per minute.

"It seems subject 24, 476 has his heart rate slowing down. This could be the effect of the formula working on the creature," said Morgan in amazed seeing the heart monitor. "The heart rate is now 90 beats per minute! Come buddy, just hang on there!"

From seeing the formula working on the Bat guard, he also notice the creature's features changing. Instead of seeing hooves, Morgan begins to see hands forming back. The body was also changing as he sees the dark blue fur fading away, and he sees the human's skin revealing. This made the scientist happy that his formula is working well. He is now seeing a pony changing back to a human being.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I found a..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the heart monitor was now having the heart rate speeding up. He looks at the test subject to see the human reforming back to a pony. It was beginning to form its hooves again, and it begins to have the same dark blue fur growing back. The features and body structures was finishing forming the body of subject. The Bat guard opens its snake like eyes and starts to scream in pain to feel the body reforming back. It was a loud scream that cause Morgan to need to shut it up. He pulls out the same Magnum from his side, aiming at the Bat guard between the eyes, and pulls the trigger. The heart rate was now dropping in the heart monitor, for the test subject is now dead.

"Test subject was almost there to be human again, but I believe the conversion has pushed it back to its pony-self," announced Morgan as he whipped the blood off his face. "Formula 108 almost manages to switch the conversion formula, but it's not strong enough. Note to self, make the same formula, but stronger."

He walks up to the camera and stops the video. He connects a wire on the camera to his laptop to transfer the video with the video he previously recorded. After it was done, he then grabs the white sheet from the hospital bed, where the dead Bat guard was laying there. The scientist wrapped up the body with blood on it, for the scientist drag the body to the elevator. He enters the elevator with the body on the floor, which he reach to press the second button that has a tag labeled D.T.S. The elevator door closed and he wait for a few seconds before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. When it was opened, he drags the body to a spot and he back to the elevator before it closes the doors.

As he went up on the elevator, the room was dark, yet it was full of covered bodies with blood on each white sheet. There was literally thousands of bodies, which there used to be 24, 475. Now there was 24, 476 dead bodies in the room.


	5. The Elements of Harmony’s Biggest Request

It sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and there's not evening a cloud in the sky, nor humans on the ground. No, on the ground, there's only on creature that took over the human race. And that's ponies my friends, the ones who almost wiped out the whole human race. The dominant race in the list now has destroyed the human race. The same race that conquers the human's land of the United States known as they say it's their land of Equestria.

At Canterlot, the ponies were cheering on the streets and cottages to see a group of ponies who stopped another force of evil in their land once again. To be more specific, this was a group of mares who's known as the Mare 6. The Mare 6 is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They help Equestria defeat evil that tries to take over their land, along with the help of Celestia and Luna.

Each mare represents each element of harmony. Twilight is the Element of Magic, Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty, Pinkie is the Element of Laughter, Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, and Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness. They all possessed each element to stop any evil that tries to harm or take over all of Equestria.

However, these mares have also been involved making humans into ponies. They have track down humans before in order to keep their land safe and hoping this can create more population for Equestria, which is why they evening took over the United States as the new Equestria.

Back to the present, the Elements of Harmony were being greeted back by cheering ponies, who were celebrating them for stopping Tirek as they were walking to Canterlot. There was happiness, joy, and satisfaction to have Equestria being safe and sound once again. Twilight felt glad to finally stop Tirek as the rest of her friends was, though Pinkie was very glad and happy to think of planning a party for saving Equestria. Along their walk, they end up walking to the Princess' castle.

When they enter, they only see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing at the middle of the throne room, looking at them with a smile of delight. Twilight take it as a good sign to see both princesses smiling at her. The Mare 6 then stops in front of them and bow to them to show their respect.

"Twilight, what a surprise to seeing you again," said Celestia with amusement within her voice. "My sister and I never expected to see you and your friends here."

"Well Princess Celestia, my friends and I want to see you to keep you company from the battle with Tirek," said Twilight, still feeling glad to stop that monster. "We want to help you if you need it."

"Yeah! We want to help so much Princess Celestia and Luna! We could have a victory party-" Pinkie was speaking very quickly, but Applejack stopped her by putting here hoof on Pinkie's mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, Pinkie was getting too excited to come over here," confirmed Applejack as she let her hoof off of Pinkie's mouth.

The two princesses look at each other and giggle to see how the Mare 6 was giggling as well at each other. They always enjoy seeing them getting along like friends they expected to see every single day. They always want to see their loyal subjects having fun with each other, yet they have something to announce. Something they actually kept for so long, yet they have enough time to tell them.

"Well my little ponies, though it's fun to see you having fun, we need to tell you something. Something we've kept a secret for quite sometimes now. It's something that could harm all of Equestria."

They stop giggling to hear what Princess Celestia had just said. Each was confuse, not knowing there's something else that can take over their land as well instead of Tirek.

"What do you mean Celestia?" asked Rainbow Dash in confusion. "There's nothing that could try to take over Equestria for a long time. We've been stopping everything that even dares to do it."

"Rainbow Dash is quite right," said Rarity in her magnificent voice. "Who else would try to take over the land instead of Tirek?"

"Well Rarity, as it seems that you mares would stop anything against Equestria, this creature has been hating Equestria and us for quite long now," said Princess Celestia before Luna continue their announcement. "My sister is right. This creature has no fear, no weakness, and no soul upon it that won't stop at nothing to kill every single one of us and take over Equestria itself."

The Mare 6 gasped in shock to hear something that could kill, and that something could take over Equestria by itself. Maybe more powerful than anything they've ever face or that had existed.

"On my... What creature can have those types of thoughts into its mind?" asked Fluttershy with her low and soft voice that makes her sound so shy.

"Well Fluttershy, a creature that has those types of thoughts are none other than the creature we already have taken out. This is a human," said Celestia before hearing the Mare 6 gasped again in shock and horror.

**Overall Memories of the Conversion for the Mare 6**

Humans, the creatures that don't use magic to survive. The creatures that has a world where there's no peace upon each other. The creatures that they thought was nice for them to share their lands with them, turns out to be far the worst creatures they have ever met other than Changelings or Timberwolves.

There was a battle through streets as human citizens were shooting guns at groups of ponies. Fire burning at some houses and buildings, bodies of humans and ponies lying on the ground dead on a pool of blood, and bullets dropped on the ground from a gun. It was complete horror for both creatures to face each other, but they both know who will survive. Who will be able to live, and who will be able to die?!

Each of the mares has seen humans with anger and rage on their face, holding up a weapon of some kind to try to hurt them. They all have face a human, defeat a human, and change a human to a pony from the formula of the conversion. They thought they could try reasoning with the humans, yet humans were against them for creating the Conversion Bureaus all over the country, and eventually the whole world.

_"Fuck the conversions! Let that son of the bitches for trying to kill our human race!"_

_"The conversions are taking every human in the world! We must stop it at once!"_

_"Why has this become the fight for survival?! We need to show that humans are not the creatures they call us! There must be peace out there!"_

_"For all it's worth, let's destroy every single pony out there to keep mankind from ever disappearing at once!"_

Every single mare has heard the humans going against them and wanting to take down the conversion when their world was going to be gone forever. They still never forget the pain they've seen everypony had to go though.

From every group of humans against the conversion, they have battle ponies of every kind before each one of the humans was being killed or injured. The injured humans would be sending to the conversion to be able to transform to a pony themselves. Each mare was stunned to witness something they have never witness before in their peaceful and friendly lifestyle. Each mare has been watching humans killing them for just trying to help them.

From then on, each mare would promise to seek and capture humans for the conversion to stop this war. But it was not a regular war; it was certainly a biological warfare between humans and ponies. Ponies would even try to the serums at the humans during battle, so the humans would just turn to ponies to join the Equestrian society and also stop the rest of mankind. They thought humans would try to create a cure for their serums, though it seems they didn't made their accomplishment as now the whole human race was wiped out all over the world.

The last thing they each remember was when Celestia and Luna declare to make the United States the new Equestria and it seems to turn out alright. Celestia and Luna also thanks everypony to help over-achieved their goal to create more population for all of Equestria. Because of this, other creatures like Griffins and Dragons join Celestia and share each part of the new Equestria.

"A human!? We have already taken down their race. How come there's one human left? This is impossible for me to believe this. Are you saying this could be the last human in Equestria that could take back what we have already gotten?" asked Twilight in panic to know the most dangerous creature she has ever known is still existing.

"I'm afraid so Twilight. This human has adapt far west of Equestria ever since. The Griffins have never witness him when they have the west side of Equestria. We didn't want Equestria to know he was still alive, so we have been watching him for a year know."

"Excuse me for asking, but is this human a male," asked Fluttershy nervously before the two princesses nodded and Luna continue to mention about the human.

"From our arrival, he actually captures more than 24,700 royal guards that have ever watched him and try to stop him," said Luna with hatred boiling up in her. "We felt powerless to stop him. He has much weaponry to prevent us from saving the royal guards he has captured. When he captures our royal guards, he experiment them, torture them, and then kill them. So we then decide to try something different now."

"Wait, you don't mean..." said Rainbow Dash before being cut off by Princess Celestia.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, we would like the Elements of Harmony to stop him. We need you to go to the far west of Equestria to track him down, stop him, and take him here. We will deal with him upon his arrival. We want to stop the crimes he has committed before, we want to end the painful deaths our fellow royal guards have fallen, and we want to stop the last human from completing his objective. Are you willing to stop this human for the sake and safety of all Equestria?"

The two princesses were now staring at Twilight as the rest of the Mare 6 is also staring at their friend. It was only quiet for a moment before Twilight responded, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect all of Equestria."

 

 


	6. Morgan's Day Routine Pt. 1

The human being was sleeping in the room on the queen size bed with a red bed cover on him. He only has a clean white shirt and black boxers on him, and he also has his watch on his right wrist while he was sleeping. The sun rays were barely shining through the bedroom window, for it was nailed with wooden boards on the left side of the room. The room was quite faded with the darkness of his room. It only took a moment before a 1980 alarm clock on the left side near the bed begin to set off from the time of 8:00 a.m.

From the alarm clock, Morgan begins to hear the alarm bothering his sleeping, causing him to wake up. He barely opens his eyes, enough to see he was on the comfort of his bed. He turns to his left to see the alarm clock on top of a wooden drawer. He reaches towards the clock to shut off the alarm. As he did, he starts to get off from his bed. Morgan looks at the drawer, where the alarm clock was and a picture frame that holds a picture of him, his wife, and his daughter enjoying the park. He always remembers how he and his family were happy together before starting off his day.

"Great, another day for me to wake up alone and start my routine alone," said Morgan as he stood up and walk towards a brown closet door on the right side of his room.

The man begin to get ready for the day as still he last human out in the world. He got himself a gym sweat-pants and gym jacket. The gym clothes he got were colored black with white on the sleeves from the brand Jumba. He begins to put them on as he also got white socks. After putting on his gym clothes and the pair of socks, he then look through the closet to only pull out all black Nike shoes. He put on each one on his foot, he start tying his shoes until his shoes were tight on his feet. Finally ready, he walks to the corner of his room, where there's another door with a large rectangle shaped mirror attached to it.

"I don't looks so bad after all," he said with amused to his body before reach for the door and exit to the living room.

When he enters the living room, Morgan walks to the one of the pile of boxes against the walls to pull out something. It was a squared recorder that used to be used back then. It was made out of plastic and wood with the tapes still attached to the recorder's wheel. The man holds the device to his side as he walk to the wooden shelves where he has a collection of automatic weapons. He wants to choose a light one before he starts with his routine, so he picked an MP5k before heading to the elevator.

At downtown L.A., the man was jogging through the streets of the tall buildings he would always see in his life at 9:24 a.m. Morgan would have the tape recorder on his left and his MP5k on his right. He was sweating on his face and beneath his clothes. This is one of the few times he had ever sweated like than from a jog to help him keep a healthy balance for his own benefits as the last human.

Every time he would run through the city, he would always pass the Walt Disney Concert Hall, the Stample Centers, and even the Los Angeles City Hall. All of these greatest places in Los Angeles were abandoned and covered with roots on them. As he was getting tired of jogging too much, he stopped at Hollywood Blvd, where the U.S. Bank Tower was located. He walked to a curved to sit down on the concrete floor to take a breath.

"Holy cow, I never felt so tired to jog before," he said in exhaustion. "It's the good thing I begin to feel my legs much more muscular before. I just need all of my body to be muscular and athletic just in case I was chase down by those 'Elements of Harmony' who's going to be here from their princesses' request to get this human. Well, they aren't going to get me if they evening have the chance to."

The man got up and begins to jog to wherever he wants to check out. From the abandon towers, there were the royal sun guards of Princess Celestia. Their mission was to keep hidden to watch over Morgan to check all of his moves to make sure he doesn't plan or do an attack on Equestria. They have always watched him since a year. That's actually one reason Morgan would always see shadows in the buildings and begins shooting at the windows. Some guards were injured because of Morgan's paranoia for being watched.

On top of the U.S. Bank Tower, there were two royal guards watching Morgan jogging to other places. One of them had a bow with arrows beside him, and another one had two swords beside him. Both of them had white coats the same golden armors. The cutie mark of one of them was a now with three arrows while the other had a cutie mark of two swords crossing each other to form an X. They were sometime bored just standing on the towers watching the human going to his morning.

"I wonder so much how this human manage to survive the war between us and them," said one of the guard with the bow. "I know that the human race would either be turn into one of us or died during the battles. Then all of sudden, we have this human still walking and living by himself so peacefully."

"Well, Princess Celestia told us he was hiding during the war. Since then he tries to work on a cure to try to get his race back," said the other guard with the swords, showing disgust on his face from mentioning Morgan trying to get his race back. "It's disgusting to hear him killing each of us guards as lab animals for his experiments. He kills thousands of us to try bringing his race back. He's such the most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

Both of the guards begin to laugh to mention how low and disgusting the last human is, just trying to bring his own race back. While laughing, the first guard has a joke to tell.

"Hey, what's tall, ugly, and is the most ridiculous creature of Equestria?" asked the guard with the bow as he want to tell the joke.

"What is it?" asked the second guard with the swords that can't wait to hear the first guard joke.

"A human!" said the guard before both guards begins to laugh from the joke. They ever laugh with tears of joy before being interrupted by the sound of a different laughter.

The two guards turn around to see Morgan sweating from the jog while aiming the MP5k at them. They both went dead silence to see the human finally find them without noticing him. They both knew he went anywhere but here, and yet, he's with them with his gun ready and loaded. Seeing the human stop laughing, they gulped in hope for Celestia they live from this beast.

"You know, you royal guards are really funny using my race as a joke. To me, I find that offensive," said Morgan as he begins to walk towards them. "Now I knew I seen you guys from up here, so I wanted to trick you guys to think I was going to somewhere else. It looks like you were easily fooled as I got here quickly to hear one of your jokes. Now I want you guys to hear mines."

When Morgan was ready to tell us joke, he begin to shoot the MP5k to the royal guards. The guards down as the bullets went through their armors, causing the blood to splatter when the bullets hit them. Both guards went down as blood begins to leak out from their bodies. The first guard with the bow was still alive as the second guard with the sword was not so lucky. He wants to panic, but he then see the human in front of him.

"Now, who's on the ground and is ready to die for their princess' honor?" asked Morgan as the human aim the little machine gun to the guard.

When the guards want to speak, Morgan pulls the trigger to cause the guard to be silence forever. He then strapped the gun on his right as he took out the tape recorder on his left. He holds it on both sides of the object before pressing a play button. From there, he also pulls out a little microphone that was attached to it before he begins to speak through it.

_"March 25, 2019, 9:48 a.m., this is Morgan Neville; I'm standing at the U.S. Bank Tower where I found two royal guards watching me. This proves that Celestia is on to me for a year now and she and Luna are sending their guards to see everything I do in case they could know where I can be located or where I could be hiding I'm not in my apartment. The guards thought they could use humans as a joke in society, so I killed them with my MP5k. I know that there could be more watching me right now, so I'm still going through my routine to see if they are following me so I could just shoot them with my gun wherever they try to capture me. I hope I find the cure brings humanity back, so help me God, I will not stop to try creating a way to bring my race back to my life if it's the last thing I'll do for my life."_


	7. Morgan’s Day Routine Pt. 2

It was only 11:15 a.m. as the human was doing push-ups in the park he had previous arrive to hunt animals for food or for a game, the Lincoln Park. His body dripping with sweat on him as he's pushing himself to stay shaped and do not want to let himself go. If he was going to live longer, then he needs to get fitted for his own good against the creature that's still going to him.

"497... 498... 499... 500!" he shouted with pride as he stood up tried to do enough push-ups for the day.

The man glance at his golden watch on his right wrist while sweat still running down on his steaming red face. He was in shocked to see his time. Morgan sat on the soft grass as he look to his left to see the lake shimmering from the reflection of the sun. He chuckled to see it peacefully by itself without anybody fishing. He could only wish to have a nice day without anypony chasing after him.

"Well, it looks like I did twenty sets of push-ups to reach myself to 500," he said with a small smile on his face. "From that, I even did it at forty-two minutes. I'll like to see a son of the bitch that could beat that timing for 500 push-ups."

While chuckling, he grabs his MP5k and his tape recorder to walk to continue his next routine. Morgan walk calmly with glee that he could be able to stay healthy. While walking, a figure was walking towards him slowly. He didn't know the figure was going for him as he was walking out the jungle park. He begin humming a 1930's tune, until he heard growling, he turn away to see a familiar animal. It was a Timberwolf. It appears to be smaller, but its eyes stare at Morgan with the light green eyes staring through his eyes. He aims his machine gun to the wooden, yet dangerous, wolf from parts of Equestria. It was silence for the two creatures to prepare to attack each other.

In a heartbeat, the timberwolf pounce on the human. They both fell to the grass, yet the human's gun was dropped several feet away from him. Morgan looked at the wolf with horror and terror to have one of his worst enemies finally have the chance to hurt him to be prepare to fight off the ponies. Morgan thought that it was the end of him, it was the negative sign for the last human, and it was over for the last human in Equestria. He closes his eyes to prepare himself for the pain, yet he felt something soft and wet rubbing to his cheeks.

He opens his eyes to see the timberwolf licking him on his bearded face. This was confusing for the human see his face licked by a timberwolf. He leans up to get the small wooden creature off him. He saw it so happy like a puppy finally seeing its parents for so long. This doesn't make sense for him; until he looked further to see two familiar Timberwolves dragging the bones of the deer he was hunting for.

"Are you guys... actually think that the deer was my gift for you?" he asked with such confusion.

The three Timberwolves nodded, making him a bit amazed they could response to him. They look at him with pleased to actually have the deer for food. Maybe they couldn't find food to survive through Equestria? Maybe they still need to adapt more to the environment Morgan is living? Maybe... Just maybe.

"Why I have no idea you guys were trying to survive here like I am," said Morgan as he begin to rub the small timberwolf's back hear, making it a bit too upbeat. "Are you sensitive here? Well that's a good timberwolf, very good timberwolf."

From this rate, the timberwolf that Morgan was rubbing its back ear begin to lay down in comfort. He couldn't help but smile at this, for he thought they were going to kill him. As he continues to rub the timberwolf's back ear, he heard one of the wolves growling. He looks around to see who was near them. He got his MP5k and aimed on their surroundings. Silence was all he could hear focusing on his surroundings for an intruder among them.

In a split second, he aims his machine gun to one of the trees and begins to shoot. The bullets were damaging the tree, yet something emerges out of the tree. It was just another Celestia bastard guard. Morgan begins to walk up to the body of the guard. He looked at it with anger, realizing that the guard is still breathing with four bullet holes on the body. He moves the royal guard's head to make it face towards him. This guard had a brown coat with a black mane.

"Let me tell you something you son of the bitch, if you or any one of your bastard friend try to sneak up on me, then we are going to have a problem," said Morgan in anger while staring straight to its large eyes. "Now you have two choices, I could take you to my lab to turn you into a human not painfully or you could be Timberwolves' lunch. The choice is yours."

"I don't want you to take me to your experiment like a lab rat you pathetic human," respond the male guard with anger as well.

That was the biggest mistake a guard have ever done, because now Morgan is dragging the damaged royal guard to the group of the Timberwolves. He let him go and walk, yet the guard then begin to feel the Timberwolves fangs digging into his body. Morgan ignores the painful scream of the royal as he walked up to a gray Koenigsegg CC8S.

The car itself wasn't bad looking as there were some roots and dust on it. Morgan grabs each root and tears it off the car. After taking off the roots, he pulled out a plain cloth and begins to wipe off the dust on the car. When he finished wiping, the car looks in a better condition. Morgan reaches for the door, and he open it. He was amazed to have any car, which he was too tired to walk from his work-outs. Morgan knew there were no keys, so he hotwired the car for it to be alive again. The engine was still working and the car was ready to go.

"What a lucky day for me, I just got a new car to add for my collection," said Morgan in glee before driving it away from the park.

The small timberwolf, who had blood on its mouth, saw Morgan driving away with the Koenigsegg CC8S. It was sadden to see him driving for what he has given them to help them survive.

While driving the new car through the downtown, Morgan was looking around to see if there was any more royal guard hiding from him in the towers. His first stop was the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. He park his Koenigsegg CC8S to the front of the hotel, where there's large rectangular windows shattered, flags of California, USA and Canada tore, and roots almost covering the whole hotel. Morgan grabs his gun and his tape recorder, got off the car and walk in the hotel.

Upon entering, he saw the white walls covered in mosses and roots; the brown and white marvel floor was dusty with shattered glass, broken lamps, and corpses of human beings. He was horrified before when he kept seeing the corpses, but knows he didn't feel afraid nor scare, but angry for what the pony life forms has done to humanity.

Morgan walked out of the lobby and entered the hallway of the second floor, where the rooms begin. He looks at each door with suspiciousness if somepony would be in each room. He walks up to the door of the first and slowly opens it. He looks around the room to see nothing but tore up furniture's, broken items, and roots covering the room. Morgan didn't know what to say but just get out of the room and close the door behind him. He kept opening every room's door, finding each room abandoned and no sign of the royal guards.

He was now on the fifth floor with still no sign of a royal guard in. He then reaches for another door to open, yet it was locked mysteriously. Morgan back up to kick down the down and aim the MP5k in front of him. As he enters, he saw not a royal guard, but just a pony hanged. He looks around the dead in disgust, but he notices something strange. On the right side of the face was a pony, but the left side was actually human with blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't believe that a human who was infected from the conversion commit suicide to prevent him or her to become a pony. Those damn pony bastards!

Morgan got the tape recorder from his side and places it to the tore couch. He then press play and got the little microphone to begin his report.

_"Well, I know now that the royal guards are actually following me everywhere I go now. It seems that Celestia want to know my every move to prevent me from stopping them. I also found out that Timberwolves likes me now. They like me because they think I actually give them the deer to let them survive while I was hunting it, and I just fed them a royal guard, so at least I don't have to be lonely now. As that matter, I'm in a hotel room, seeing a pony hanging its dead body from the ceiling. The pony was actually not yet formed from the serum as I could see the face still human on the left side. I guess the human didn't want to live as a pony. It's only a matter of time before I could fully find a cure for this. It looks like he or she killed them to not suffer much longer."_

When he was done, he picked up his tape recorder and his gun to exit the hotel room. As he continues looking through the hotel for any sign of a royal guard here, but it looks like there was no royal guard. Morgan exit through the front door of the hotel to get to his car. He starts it up and drove off. As he drives through the street, he looked at the sun, knowing that was Celestia's sun he was staring at.

With rage boiling in him, he stops his car to the middle of downtown L.A. The man got off the car as his rage increase very much.

"CELESTIA!" the human shouted with the rage that took over him.

From rage, he went to depression. Morgan fall on his knees to handle the strong painfully sadness he have felt for the three years he's been alone. He knew he has to get mankind back. He has to bring what was lost from his world. And the most things he missed were the people around h. He had that chance before all of the humans was either turned to ponies or was killed during the battles like the royal guards have say about him. Every human was now gone, but not him.

**_Date: July 15, 2016_ **

**_Time: 12:00 p.m._ **

**_Location: Morgan's House_ **

The day of Saturday was warm, clear, and relaxing as Morgan was sitting at the couch with Kim watching cartoons at the living room. The living room was alright for the walls are light blue, the floor is wooden brown, and there was a window with gray curtains and a wooden table at the middle near the television. It was the day Morgan doesn't work on the military equipment he's always assign to do. He was only with his happy daughter just watching funny old...

_"This is ABC news with astonished announcements to interrupt this broadcasting. The conversions that agreed to use from Princess Celestia and Obama has increase the amounts of ponies for the pony population in the USA, yet there's a small decrease from the amounts of humans for the human population in the USA. There have been some issues of people and religious figures protecting against this..."_

"Daddy, can I be a pony?" asked his innocent daughter. "If I was a pony, I could be a Pegasus flying to the sky so happy. I don't have to use a helicopter or an airplane to fly. I could have my only wings to fly all around the world!"

"Well I didn't know about that," said Morgan with his concerns in a playful way. "I mean what happens you can fly, but I can't. I would miss you being my little angel if you would be flying around the world."

He and his daughter laugh in happiness to be a sweet family together. Then the front door opens, making Morgan stand up to greet his wife from shopping while watching Kim.

"Hey honey, how was..."

He stops his words from seeing a unicorn with a blue coat and violent red mane and tail. He notices it was a mare with brown eyes and a cutie mark of a blue rose. Morgan was speechless to say that this is his wife Natalie. Natalie was using magic to care four shopping bags and place it on the middle table of the living room.

"Oh Morgan, it was wonderful shopping. A lot of women thought I look beautiful and young as a mare," said Natalie in glee. "I feel so brand new like a brand new person. Oh it's so wonderful to be a pony; you and Kim should be a pony."

"Well... I don't know what to say," said Morgan in confusion. "It didn't expect you to change..."

"Well dad, I can be a Pegasus now! Mom's a unicorn, so I could change into a pony now," said Kim in excitement.

"Well you can now sweetie," said Natalie as she hugged Kim with her hooves instead of her hands. "Then we can be one happy family. Would you agree Morgan?"

He could find an answer to this sudden accident. He was complete shocked that his wife and his daughter are going to be ponies as a living. He didn't know why they want to be ponies. Maybe because they want to try something new or maybe they want to have a different life for their happiness. Maybe, just maybe, they were tired to actually be humans. He couldn't think of any answer, so he only walks away in silence to his studies rooms.

"Morgan?"

"Daddy?"


End file.
